


Just Run

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cliffhangers, Destruction, Running Away, Sora Has Only One Line And Has Not Stopped Whining Ever Since I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ambiance drabble set in Academia's attack on Heartland, as we follow Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Run

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to write an Arc-V fanfic. I'm not quite comfortable yet writing for this series, but here is the result.

                It was a cold, dark and lonely night, where only the full moon brought guidance with its fleeting light. The echoes of war sounds and the ruckus laughter of the invaders had abruptly stopped all of a sudden. Despite the uneasiness he felt towards this suspicious silence, Kurosaki Shun enjoyed it. At least, as much as he could. Let’s just say that escaping with his life from the attack on his hometown was not something you recover from that easily. He had pushed all his worries in the far corner of his mind. He had to control his emotions. His friends’ survival depended on his, too.

 

                Had there been any other background noise – wind, rain, anything – he would have missed the quiet steps of the attacker that was stalking him. Knowing way too well that he was a sitting duck if he remained in the middle of the once busy street, Shun started to run.

 

                There was no way his ninja-like follower would be fooled if he tried to hide in a collapsed building, so he focused on putting more and more distance between him and his stalker.

                 

                As he ran, jumping over rubble and fallen live wires that still crackled with electricity, he couldn’t always prevent his mantle from getting stuck and he had to pull on it hard to free it, sometimes ripping the fabric if necessary. But he couldn’t just ditch it . It sounded silly, even to him, but he thought to himself: “They took my home and my future. I won’t lose anything anymore. Not even my clothes.”

 

                Despite his best efforts, he was eventually lacked into a dead end. As he turned around, he saw the silhouette of his pursuer. In the dark, green eyes shone with malice as a slow, viciously smile formed on the young face.

 

“Aren’t you an interesting one.” The boy said in a playful voice that seemed out of place. “For Xyz scum, that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend on writing a next chapter. Yet.


End file.
